Ouch!
by Tom.Holland.Is.Baby
Summary: Damian is exploring new hobbies, and one leads to an injury


Everything beloongs to their rightful owners.

Before Damian viewed life from the perspective of what it's like to be a child, he would have never admitted that and injury caused him pain. But he had learned that it's okay to show what he's feeling. The thing is, he never thought that he would hurt himself in such a stupid manner.

\--

Honestly, Damian was just curious. He wanted to experience everything that other kids his age did. This went from jumping on the bed, to playing sports, to learning how to ride a bike. It just so happened the the thing that caught his attention the most was skateboarding.

He asked his Dad for a skateboard, to which his father reluctantly bought one for him. And it just so happened that Damian decided to make a ramp out of a medium sized wooden board and one of the benches at the back of the manor.

So after he set up his ramp, Damian was more than ready to try skateboarding. And so he got on, pushed off with one foot, gaining speed and going up the ramp. Such a big mistake for a small little boy.

Damian had no idea it would be difficult to land, which lead to his current situation. He tried to catch himself as to not land on his face, and he had used his right arm and ended up fracturing his wrist.

Pain exploded the second his wrist broke. He never thought his little stunt would go horribly wrong, he just wanted to do cool tricks like he had seen people do on the web.

His big emerald eyes startes to tear up, and a few tears fell dow his chubby cheeks. He stood up, carefully cradling his broken wrist with his left hand. He then started running towards the manor, entering through the sliding patio doors.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He called for his father, wanting him to make it stop hurting. His father seemed to appear oit of nowhere along with his brothers and Alfred.

"Whats wrong, Damian? Are you alright?" His dad asked right away when he saw tears sliding down the boy's face.

"Daddy, i hurt my wrist! It hurts, please make it stop!"

Bruce crouched down in front of his youngest. "Let me see your wrist, baby. I need to see how bad it is," his father spoke gently. Damian didn't hesitate to show his dad.

"It's broken, but don't worry, baby. Alfred can fix it. Right, Alfred?"

"Of course, Master Bruce! Follow me, if you please."

Bruce scooped up Damian, following Alfred to the Batcave, where the medical supplies were.

\--

After a while, Alfred was done. Damian had a cast, and he was sniffling now. Bruce felt horrible seeing the tiny boy crying, so he comforted his son by rubbing his hand soothingly on Damian's back amd pressing kisses on his face. Dick, Jasom, and Timmy distracted the boy with their funny stories of how they've broken bones.

Damian was giggling at his big brothers stories, his broken wrist not even on his mind. Bruce chuckled, adding small funny details to his sons' stories, remembering all the times his boys had gotten hurt one way or another.

After Damian was cheered up, back into the manor they went, but the 3 oldest brothers had a nice little plan to get the boy back to his curious and adventurous self.

"Hey, Dami. Have you ever tried a banana split?" Asked Jason. Damian looked at him with a confused expression, his little face scrunched up into a frown and a little pout. Oh geez, this boy's adorable face will be the death of them.

And so the search for banana split ingredients was set into motion, Bruce helping while Alfred stood in horror of all the unhealthy things the young ones would devour.

A banana split was presented to Damian, who looked at it with a little glare, as if it was gonna somehow do something mean. "Try it," his brothers encouraged. So Damian picked up the spoon, scooped up a spoonful of the dessert, and ate it. His eyes widened a bit, his face showing how delighted he was.

"This is delicious! How have I never tasted this? Dad, look! Taste it!"

Bruce chuckled at his son's excitement over such a simple thing, but ate the spoonful that was offered to him. And so the boys began digging into the banana split, sharing one as to not get a sugar rush.

Soon after finishing off their treat, into the living room theu went. They were still showing Damian the wonderful Disney movies and shows because it was a must. Every child should watch Disney movies and shows, no excuses!

They chose the movie "The Emperor's New Groove" and they cuddled on the couch with blankets and snacks. Alfred was _not_ going to be bringing anything unhealthy from the grocery store for a while, tough love.

Damian was always so entertained by the animations, it was not surprising when he giggled and laughed at Kuzco's bad luck. It warmed the hearts of his family, to see him so happy and carefree and _comfortable being himself_.

All everyone wanted to do was protect the little boy from the harsh world, to prevent the boy from being further exposed to it. He's had more than enough of it, he needs to be free to be a child. And they were happy with Damian's progress, he was happier than ever. He never got angry for long, always showed what he felt no matter what.

And if they baby him sometimes, well it does no harm. Let them spoil the boy in their way sometimes, there's nothing wrong with that. Damian will be raised in a safe, loving home. If that meant being overprotective, well then so be it. It really shouldn't be surprising that they are.

All of them being snuggly and comfortable was all that was important. The family together, all safe and warm.


End file.
